Rot and Rise/Issue 1
Alice woke up. Her cheeks were red and warm. She had fallen asleep during class. Her teacher, Ms. Burbank, was reading Hamlet to a bunch of other bored students. She looked up and saw her teacher. "That old spinster... why does she even bother? She knows we all fall asleep while she reads. Her voice sounds like a drill at night. Won't let you sleep." she thought to herself''. The teacher stared at her, making Alice feel like the teacher read her mind. She blushed and stood straight. "Alice, why don't you read? I'm getting tired." said Ms. Burbank. Alice loudly swallowed and nodded. She picked up her book and skidded through the pages. "Uh... um..." she mumbled. Her chin was covered in saliva and her hair was messed up. "Just what I thought" said the teacher, walking away from Alice's desk. Alice put her book down and dropped her face on the desk. "Fucking hag..." she thought, scratching her nose with her middle finger, trying to insult the old woman. Her friend, Bebe Collins, kept reading. "She speaks much of her father; says she hears..." she read. "Poor slut. She'll misread something anytime now. Must be thinking of who she screwed last night" thought Alice. "It was probably that asshole Kyle". Soon, her boring class ended, and the teacher was picking up her books from her desk as she said bye to the students. An alarm interrupted the warm conversation. "All students direct yourselves to the front door. This is not a simulation. I repeat, all studets direct yourselves to the front door" said the voice in the speaker. Alice quickly got up and picked up a few notebooks and her coat. Even though she acted natural, it seemed pretty scary. The whole class was silently chatting away, trying to predict what they needed them for. They all rushed out the door, pushing the teacher towards the board. Alice gave her a final dirty look and left the room, embracing her books. Outside, the whole school was gathered around. They were being blocked by a panicking row of teachers, trying to explain what was going on. A few eighth graders with raging hormones were trying to go home, throwing papers and textbooks around. Alice just stood quiet, next to a bush. She was starting to get worried. Quickly, a science teacher marched next to her, trying to reach his office. Alice tugged his arm and tried to get some information from him. -"What the hell is going on? Why did you call us all?" asked Alice, stuttering. -"Yeah, yeah... Um, no time. Sorry, no time" said the teacher, using his arm to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Alice looked towards the front, where Bebe was pushing a teacher to try to get away. She succeeded, and passed through the barrier. She dropped her backpack and left it behind, running to get home. Alice looked at her, worried. Bebe went behind a bush that was next to a house, which was in front of her father's condo. From the bush, a man with rotten skin and ripped clothes jumped out and onto her. He started to maul her like an animal, ripping her chest off and biting her intestines out, spraying blood all around. The school watched in panic, screaming and crying for help. After seeing all the gore splashing around, and the cries for help, a teacher passed out and fell onto the cold concrete. The students stepped over her and left the place, trying to get home. When some reached the next street, screams were heard. "OH MY GOD! HELP ME! JESUS CHRIST, WHO ARE YOU?! GAAAH!" screamed a teen as her reached the sidewalk. Alice was frozen onto her feet. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. The air of panic and death covered her ears, leaving her in a world of silence and sadness. The people she'd known for years were dying like pigs, getting eaten by men with rotten skin and dilated eyes. Behind her, the science teacher closed the gates to the school. As he saw the atmosphere that went on in the street, he started to breath heavily. Trying to help, Alice ran towards him and sat in the steps. "Come on, come on! Just breathe! Breathe, god dammit!" she screamed, as she tried to remember the CPR steps the nurse taught her at a hygiene session. "Breathe, Mr. Damon! Help me out here, please!" A woman stood nearby, panicking. She wasn't blinking. She was heavily breathing, too. Frozen to the ground, she looked at the drama scene that went on between Alice and the teacher. Alice saw her and waved. "Please! This man needs help! Get in here! He'll die!". But the woman wouldn't move. She just stared at Alice, terrified. When she turned around, a horde of men with rotten skin and dirty clothes were dragging themselves across the street, trying to get the three. Alice pushed the door open and took the unconscious Science teacher inside. The woman outside got back to her senses and followed. Quickly, Alice covered the door and told the woman to drag the teacher to the nearest classroom where they would board the door up and try to save him. "Get him in the room. I'll cover the door up while you get in. Come on, move!" whispered Alice. The woman tugged on his coat and slowly pulled him into the room. Struggling to keep the monsters outside, Alice used her final strengths to push it as hard as she could, kicking the door. She then fled towards the classroom where the woman was, locking the door behind her. -"Is he okay?" asked Alice, breathing heavily. -"I think so. I can feel pulse, and he's kept his color well" answered the woman with an air of nervousness. -"Come on, just cut the bullshit already. Who are you? Why didn't you help me out there?" said Alice, angrily. -"I was kind of frozen. Seeing everyone die in the hands of those... things. Young adults getting eaten by other people? What has happened to the world?" asked the woman. -"I don't even know at this point. I mean, I was fucking sitting in class, reading, and some... what, twenty minutes after I'm sitting with only two people on an empty classroom while the whole school is spilling their guts outside" ''said Alice. After some silence, the two thought about what was going on outside. Why were those things eating people? Was it a fucked up flashmob? A live-action snuff film? Cast *Alice *Ms. Burbank *Bebe Collins *Glen Damon *Eileen Deaths *Bebe Collins - Devoured by a zombie. *Numerous counts of students and teachers. Trivia *First and last appearance of Bebe Collins. *First appearance of Glen Damon. *First appearance of Eileen. *First appearance of Alice. *First appearance of Ms. Burbank. Category:Issues Category:Rot and Rise Category:Juan